


Valentine with Jim Moriarty {Moodboard}

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Reader, Jim Moriarty/Original Character, Jim Moriarty/Reader, Jim Moriarty/You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Valentine with Jim Moriarty {Moodboard}

  * You didn’t realise that Jim even knew who you were until a solid gold rose appeared in your living room.
  * Later on the news you saw that Sherlock Holmes was looking for the rose and that it had been stolen from an airesse’s house.
  * You went to hand it into the police and explain that it had just shown up in your house. But someone intervened before you could get your front door closed.
  * They insisted that you needed to come with them for protection from a criminal mastermind that was hunting you.
  * The people led you to a private jet and told you that they would be taking you to a hotel to keep you safe.
  * Once you arrived they handed you over to someone that you thought was a co-worker.
  * He introduced himself as Jim Moriarty and explained that he would be looking after you until everything settled down.
  * You were too overwhelmed to question anything that was going on and went along with it.
  * The hotel was completely empty, bar the two of you. 
  * It meant that you had complete access to the pool and the private beach.
  * On valentines day you woke up to a selection of heart shaped waffles for breakfast.
  * Roses with cards for you covered literally every flat surface. 
  * The swimming pool was filled with rose petals and when you were done swimming someone who worked at the hotel asked you to meet Jim on the beach.
  * When you went you saw Jim sat on the beach with a bottle of champagne.
  * The two of you stayed there until sunset and at one point you dozed off.
  * You woke up to helicopters blaring lights down on you and Jim was gone.
  * A man called Mycroft emerged from a helicopter that landed and insisted that you went with him.
  * You explained everything that had happened on the helicopter.
  * When you finally got home you found your house was full of roses, wine, chocolates and stuff valentine toys.




End file.
